It is known to provide data processing systems which support preload instructions. Such preload instructions specify a memory address that is to be subject to a preload operation to prepare for a subsequent memory access to that memory address. The data at that memory address is at least likely to be accessed later and accordingly a preload operation to prepare for that subsequent access can speed up the later access. However, the preload operations consume energy to perform and may in some circumstances slow other data processing operations which it is desired to perform, e.g. a preload operation triggering a fetch may get in the way of a later load operation that immediately requires its fetched data value.
Measures which can reduce energy consumption and improve the efficiency of execution are advantageous.